One in a Million
by Negitoro equals LIFE
Summary: Here I was, thinking I would only be here to improve my writing and share my stories. But now, I've realized there is so much more to this site. I never realized I could find a friend and become so attached to them, without ever seeing them in person.


**A/N: Alright, I know what you're thinking. "But Henjin, you're in the process of writing your multi-chap fic." Well, Theo (Lucy13FT) and I *Mainly Theo* had an epic idea, so have this collab I did with her. We hope you enjoy both POVs! *This is Luka's POV, a.k.a. me, as Luka is just to represent me.* Also, check hers out too, if you haven't already.~~ It's amazing.~ Hers is titled "An Unbreakable Bond".**

I never really expected to become this wrapped up in a website. Here, I had merely been looking for a way to improve my writing skills, and read others' stories while doing that, but now it had become much more than that. I found myself wanting to make new online friends, PM-ing them whenever I had the chance. "Luka, you've been on that darn thing all day. Don't you want to do something else?" My mom called from the doorway.

I immediately shut my laptop with a darkening blush. She didn't need to see what I'd been reading... "I'll be there in a second, mom." I re-opened my laptop once she'd left my room. I continued where I'd left off, towards the middle of a story called, "Home Alone!" Within 10 or so minutes, I had finished the first chapter with a smile, and typed up my review. _"Ooh, this was your first fanfic? Surprised I've never read it... There are very few Negitoro fics that I've never read. (O.O) Glad I'm reading it now, it's good! And huehuehue, time for some rated M-ness... *Perverted eye glint*" _It was a good thing that my parents mostly never went on my laptop... and when they did, they never clicked on my Fanfiction page. I then clicked onto the next chapter, and looked behind me to make sure that there wasn't anyone else in the room. Within roughly 20 minutes and several blushes later, I had finished the story. I really enjoyed it, so I took a few minutes to think of how I would type out my thoughts on it. I figured I should comment on how well-written the M-rated scene was, so my review was as follows, _"*Jet-streamed nosebleed* Yeeesss, my perverted fantasies and desires have been satisfied. Good job, also, do you have any fanfics in planning? :3 Would love to see more from you."_ And with that, I logged out so that I could go study a bit more for my exams coming up.

I reached over for my back pack, and pulled out several text books. I figured that I would study math first, because it wasn't exactly my strongest subject. I tried to focus on all the theorems and formulas I was supposed to remember, but sudden inspiration struck me like lightning. My Geometry book was soon abandoned and my Microsoft: Word program was waiting for me to start typing. I had it all planned out: A romance multi-chapter story with a love triangle and fluff, and maybe a lemon or two if I ever got over my crippling embarrassment. The cursor flashed over and over before I finally began to type out my first chapter. "Hm... how should I describe that? Oh! Of course!" And I typed for hours until my eye-lids began to droop. "Hm, finished... I suppose I'll post it now and then go to sleep." After proof-reading it one more time, I went onto "New Story", uploaded it, then finally shut my laptop down for the night.

* * *

"Luka..." I heard a faint whisper and felt a few soft shakes. I groaned and turned over, as I was not completely awake yet. "Luka." The voice was more firm this time, and the shakes were harder. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, and tried to ignore it all. "LUKA MEGURINE, GET OUT OF BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT! I don't care if it's your 3 day weekend, you are NOT sleeping in until 12!"

Oh, right, it was Memorial Day, so I had today off. I sluggishly sat up in time to see my mom exit the room. Upon seeing my clock, I realized my mom hadn't been exaggerating. "11:47... I guess I probably should get up.." I slipped out of bed and went to my closet to change into some jeans-shorts and a snug t-shirt. I combed my hair out, made my appearance presentable, and then stumbled out into my living room. "G'morning..."

My dad looked up from a book he was reading. "More like afternoon, Vampira. You better hurry and get to the shaded part of the house before the sun burns you alive."

I rolled my eyes, my dad always made vampire jokes when I slept in for too long. "Whatever, bro-ham. Hey, is there still breakfast, or did you guys already start cooking lunch?" My dad pointed to the kitchen, where my mom was making some Italian chicken. "Ok. How long until it's done?" I only asked because my stomach was making it apparent that I had not eaten in awhile.

Mom looked over at me with a knowing smile. "I knew you'd be hungry, so I made you a tuna sandwich. It's in the fridge right in front when you open it." I quickly thanked her, and threw open the door to the fridge. Sure enough, there was a delicious looking tuna sandwich with cucumbers, tomatoes, and olives to add more to it. I wiped a little splatter of drool away and brought the sandwich over to the kitchen table. I wolfed it down in a few minutes, and went to go sit with the rest of my family. My dad was still reading, but my younger sister was watching the latest episode of _Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)._

"HEY! Gumi, you said you'd wait for me to watch the new one!" My sister and I had made an agreement that whenever a new episode came out, we'd wait for the other one to wake up or whatever before watching it.

She stared at me disinterestedly. "So? This one looked epic, I couldn't wait for your lazy butt to wake up." My eye twitched irritably. I figured I'd just watch it later, since we had the T.V. box set to record any new ones. "Hmph, fine. I'll just go do something else..." I remembered that there was a really good story that I was following, so I decided to go check to see if it had been updated.

I went back into my room to grab my laptop, and then I made my way over to one of the available sofas. Once my laptop was on, I clicked on the Google Chrome icon, and waited for the page to load. By default, it was set to already go onto Fanfiction, so all I had to do was enter my email and password, and I was set. I was about to check my story alerts, when I saw a little notification under my private messages. I assumed that it was from one of my Fanfiction friends whom I'd been talking with on other occasions, the main three I expected it to be being Dakimomoe, One-x-Three, or stealyourfood, as I had had several conversations with them before. But I was just a bit surprised to see that it was somebody else.

"Hm, I think we've talked on another occasion..." The last time I had talked with Lucy13FT, it had been for the same reason as the PM I was reading. I had reviewed another of her stories, she said thanks, and that was that. I read her message, and smiled to myself a bit. _"Yup, this was my first one xD Glad you liked it :3 And yes, I have 2 multi-chaptered stories already done in my mind and 6-7 one-shots (all with m- rated scenes :3 ) but I don't have time to write right now because of exams :(" _So it seemed that we both were dealing with exams, but I mainly smiled because she'd mentioned that she had more stories that she was planning on writing.

I responded soon after I finished reading. _"Ugh, me too, I feel your pain. :( Well, can't wait to read those. X3 And let's pass these exams together! *Fist bump*" _I sent the message, and then checked to see if the story had been updated. "YES, IT GOT UPDATED!"

"Luka, shut up! Nobody cares!" Gumi shouted.

"Whatever, I care, so that's not 'nobody'." I clicked on the story so that I could read the next chapter.

* * *

Later, after reading the chapter and after my dad had barbecued for dinner, I sat down at my laptop again to see if anyone had left reviews on my story. But first, I saw another notification. _"Well, my exams end on 23 June, so I'll probably start writing one of the multi-chaptered stories then... Hmm... Would you prefer a gaming related fanfic (Lineage II, dunno if you know the game) or an adventurous and kinda exotic fanfic? (Archaeologist group end up sailing on a village and stuff happen :3 )" _

"Um... hm..." I mumbled and thought to myself. This was really proving to be a tough decision. "I suppose I'd like to read the gaming one, though." So, I told her my opinion. _"Hm, both seem interesting, perhaps the gaming one. :3 Can't wait to see how it turns out!~~" _

After I was done, I finally checked the reviews on my story. I was pleasantly surprised to see that I'd already received three. It always brightened my mood to see that someone took the time to write one out for me. One especially stuck out (Not that the other ones didn't, of course.), because it was from the same author who had messaged me and who had written a few of the stories I'd reviewed. _"Ahahhahahah this was so funny xD very interesting too, I wonder who will break down :3 By the way, poor Len reminds me of myself 2 years ago. All my friends would punch me whenever a Smart Car passed by us :c Anyway, take your time in writing the next chapter, focus on the exams first! (I don't think I've ever said this before) ...Ganbatte! P.s: Finals suck." _"Wasn't her name 'Miku?'.." I went onto her profile again, to double-check. "Yep, it was."

I went back onto my own profile to begin my response. _"Yup, I'm gonna go stab those exams brutally! Normal people translation: I'm going to pass them. ;D Ah yes, I remember this one time that my class took a 3 hour trip to this on museum (forgot the name :c), and I literally got punched like 20 times. I was so sore for the next day..." _

I sent it; then I figured I would start on the next chapter to my story. I wrote a couple paragraphs, but soon found myself quickly saving and clicking my PMs to see if she had responded again. To my pleasant surprise, there were now two PMs from her. I clicked on the newest one first, which was the one where I was talking about my exams. _"Let's stab them together! xDD Even though I have quite good reflexes, I never was the first one to see the Smart TT_TT but whenever I did, the punches they got from me weren't very light :3"_ I smiled again and then checked the other PM. _"I have already everything planned out; It's going to be around 17 (long) chapters, but I still have to fill in some Information such as the nicknames the Vocaloids will have on the game xD" _

I typed up two replies as fast as my fingers could move, so that she wouldn't be gone before my responses could reach her. I first sent a response to the conversation where we were talking about her upcoming story. _"*Thumbs up* Sounds sweet!~~ Oooh, 17 chapters. *Drools* I have a thing for long, multi-chapter stories. :3"_ Then I switched over to our other conversation. _"Yesss, the sweet revenge of being first to spot it. :D"_ After I sent the last one, something clicked in the back of my mind. I had a feeling this wouldn't be like our other conversations. Our conversations usually played out like so, "Hey, your story was nice!" "Thanks, I had fun writing it!" "You're welcome! :3". And then the conversation faded out from that. But there was something about this one that stuck out from the others. I didn't know why, but something told me this would only get deeper as I continued to talk to Miku. And only time would tell where this was leading.

* * *

*Present day*

I was right when I said that this was different from our previous conversations. We still are exchanging messages up to this day, and I still get excited every time I see a new one waiting for me. Don't get me wrong, I thoroughly get excited when I see PMs from my other fanfiction friends, but something about Miku's conversations really had me addicted. "Luka, are you almost done on that website of yours? I need you to do something for me." My mom would say. Either that, or we'd be going out for lunch or grocery shopping.

And I'd always reply with the same thing, "Hold on, I'm still taking to Miku." or "Hold on, let me tell Miku that I have to go." I wonder what my parents think of my friendship with Miku sometimes. They often seem pretty interested when I tell them about some of our conversations. A recent example would be when I told my dad she lived in Greece and was teaching me some Greek words I asked her about.

"Oh, she lives in Greece? At some point, you should tell her that I lived there for a couple months and really enjoyed myself. They have some amazing food there." I still needed to get around to that, but I suppose I'll tell her at some point (like right now). *FOURTH-WALL BREAKER ALERT! FOURTH-WALL BREAKER ALERT! XD* And sometimes I wonder to myself, how does she see me? Does she think I'm as awesome as I think she is? We've exchanged basic information, told each other how fabulous the other one is, and she seems to enjoy our conversations as much as I do. But I still can't help but wonder...

Anyway, something else was plaguing my mind. And it was this, "Should I tell her how I've wanted us to get to know each other even before this?" Yes, even before the start of it all with the promise to each other that we would update our stories and telling each other about our exams, I had wanted to know Miku better. I often wondered to myself whether or not I should, considering it was a bit late to do so. Would she think I was a stalker? Would she think I was obsessed? Would I frighten her away by saying, "I've wanted to talk to you ever since you first responded to one of my reviews."? I've come very close to telling her several times, but I always chicken out in the end. As much as I like to think I've completely gotten over how shy I am both internet-wise and real life-wise, I still find that a bit of it still lingers with me. To this day, we have 2,000+ messages and I hope that we keep talking for a long while. As much as I would love to show everybody how fabulous and amazing all of our messages were, if I included all of them, it'd wind up being as long as on&on. (Lol, reference.) And now, I think I'll look back as to why I've decided to write this story about my POV on our conversations._ "Bwahahahah x'D I think I woke up my entire family o.o T-This was just... amazing. I had no idea our random sleepy conversations could bring to life such a hilarious fanfic, we should think of more stuff like this and hey! We can actually make a collab fanfic after we're done with our exams owo :3 Thanks a lot for this birthday present, it was totally awesome! Now I gotta start planning a fabulous fanfic for you too huehueheuh :3 P.S: Yup, it was my 16th b-day xD"_

**So that brings a close to my half of the collab. X3 I hope this was worth your read, and I especially hope this communicated all my feeeeeeelings to Theo. XD You're awesome, fabby master! We intended this to have one chapter, but we might write another if we happen to want to. Do you guys want a continuation? And I think I'll close off with a phrase that Theo is all too familiar with. Stay fabulous!~~ :3**


End file.
